lamezonefandomcom-20200213-history
Lamezone Comics
Posted here is a list and short summary (each one in italics is quoted from Cate herself straight from her website) of all the comics that are available online/offline/wherevers! In addition, there are direct links to articles on our wiki about each major comic. Crow Cillers - Downloads and Purchase Info Here "Crow Cillers is a "webcomic". But instead of reading it on the web, new episodes are released each month to be downloaded and viewed on your computer. Each year is a new "Season" of the comic (like a tv show.). You can get each episode as it comes out or you can buy a "complete season with special features" (like a tv show) at the end of each season. Get it its like its a tv show. But, its a comic though." "It's a serial abstract horror dramedy about a group of kids, an incomprehensible force, psychic terror, a teen pop group, Lisa Simpson, television, pistachio ice cream-" - Both quotes taken from the official Crow Cillers F.A.Q. Currently there are four seasons of Crow Cillers right now with fourty-one episodes in total. Check our wiki for episode short summaries, lists and breakdowns of each character, and whatever else! Offline Comics [[Lamezine 001|'LAMEZINE 001']]' - Download Here' "001 IS A COMIC I MADE. YOU CAN DOWNLOAD IT FOR FREE. YOU CAN SCROLL DOWN TO PREVIEW SOME PAGES FROM IT. IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION. PAYPAL TO "LAMEZONENET@GMAIL.COM". THANK YOU." LAMEZINE 002 - Download Here "LAMEZINE 002: THE COMPLETE SECOND SEASON IS A COMIC. IT IS FRAMED AS A DVD, WITH A MENU. IT CONTAINS SPECIAL FEATURES: -DELETED SCENES, COMMENTARY, SCENE SELECTION, BONUS GUEST CONTENT, STORYBOARDS, AND A COLLECTION OF SKETCHES. IT ALSO COMES WITH ITS SISTER PIECES, THE SIMPSONS NIGHTMARE 2013, A RECORD OF A LENGTH 16 SEASON+MOVIE SIMPSONS MARATHON WITH LOTS OF ART, SKETCHES, AND THE EPISODE GUIDE FROM THE GRUELING ENDURANCE EVENT. THE TWO PIECES ALONG WITH THE BONUS CONTENT FORM THE COMPLETE WORK THAT IS LAMEZINE 002" LAMEZONE COLLECTION ONE - Download Here "LAMEZONE COLLECTION ONE CONTAINS: -CHERRY (out of print) -CRITTLERS NO.2 (out of print) -BEARZINE -VISITOR -LAMEZINE 002 PREVIEW CLICK BELOW TO DOWNLOAD. SCROLL DOWN TO PREVIEW SELECTED CONTENT. IF YOU LIKE THE COMICS, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION. PAYPAL TO "LAMEZONENET@GMAIL.COM" THANK YOU." LAMEZONE COLLECTION TWO - Download Here "LAMEZONE COLLECTION TWO CONTAINS: -ASSORTED GARBAGES NO.2 -HAIL GAY SATAN -SELECTED ffff. -THE BODY IS A SYSTEM (out of print) CLICK BELOW TO DOWNLOAD. SCROLL DOWN TO PREVIEW SELECTED CONTENT. IF YOU LIKE THE COMICS, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION. PAYPAL TO "LAMEZONENET@GMAIL.COM" THANK YOU." [[Lamezone Collections|'LAMEZONE COLLECTION THREE']]' - Download Here' "LAMEONE COLLECTION THREE CONTAINS: ''-DEFIANCE OF THE CROW'' ''-SUPERLEMON ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK/DEVELOPMENT ART COLLECTION'' ''-MASSMASSACRE ABSTRACT/COLLAGE/ETC'' ''-ASSORTED GARBAGES NO. 3 SKETCHES/UNFINISHED COMICS/ETC'' CLICK BELOW TO DOWNLOAD. SCROLL DOWN TO PREVIEW SELECTED CONTENT. IF YOU LIKE THE COMICS, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION. PAYPAL TO "LAMEZONENET@GMAIL.COM" THANK YOU." LAMEZONE COLLECTION FOUR - Download Here "LAMEZONE COLLECTION FOUR contains: GHOST ON TAPE- AUDIO: Album Discs 1, 2, and 3rd outtakes disc. GHOST ON TAPE- VISUAL: Drawings/Photos/Collage/Comic companion piece HAIL GAY SATAN II: the second installment in the HGS series. collage/comics/drawings/etc. this installment is a collaboration with SQUEEDGE whose awesome content is also included. PLUS, a guest section full of cool contributions from rad friends and folks. THE POWERFUL PUFF GIRLS KILL CRIMES: powerpuff themed comics and drawings and sketches. the ones from this blog, no longer resized and blurred by tumblr uploading, PLUS new stuff. ASSORTED GARBAGES NO. 4: Sketchbook pages, iphone photos, assorted garbages, new dog cop comic “GUESS ZOO?”. you can download it all free, but please strongly consider a donation to keep me fed and alive. my paypal is “lamezonenet at gmail dot com”. every dollar helps!! thanks to all of you for supporting and encouraging me! i love you all." Online Comics The first six comics/collections listed are either unfinished or on extended hiatus. The last three comics/collections are mostly finished! COSM - View Here "apocalypse romance horror. at the end of the world a couple wanders through a desolate wasteland,a guy reads comics,a family struggles, and other stuff happens." BADPLACE - View Here "a war is waged between ghosts and demons over an air conditioner." WILDCAT - View Here "rebelious teens rebel, independent of the properties of time and space." LAKE CRITTLERS - View Here "a lonely coupon and culture enthusiast chats with a malicious spambot on a boat." EXTRAORDINARILY HIGH QUALITY AMAZING - View Here "a strange person wanders about making observations and potentially doing something. he also creates a tv show called dog cop." "dog" "comics" / WAKING HORROR - View Here and Here "dog comics: assorted comics. often about dogs. waking horror: unfinished comics/dumping ground for trash/other garbage etc." Puke City - View Here "anthology. ghosts, demons, homosexuality, punk rock. features: -punc -aiello -asscastle -arfe -ghostzone halloween" Also contains 'escape from GHOSTZONE' which is labeled as (coming eventually) and (probably not). smokes - View Here "young people try to survive. they have trouble." halloween 2010 special - View Here NOTICE: The site will try to download two midi files as soon as it opens. The one titled "xf" is the X-Files theme recreated in midi, while the one titled "tp" is the Twin Peaks theme in midi. Both files are safe, but not required for reading the comic. "all your favorites, but this time its on halloween. watch out for MIDI files." Also contains a bunch of gore an little bits of nudity so you know.